


The Best Escape

by truelijulie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, One Shot, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 20:05:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14433102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truelijulie/pseuds/truelijulie
Summary: Larry Stylinson One Shot'sEvery shot, different scenario, different stories, different personalities- same boys falling in love, in the same place, together in their best escape.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I also posted this in wattpad in my account @truelijulie

 

 

>  
> 
>  
> 
> ## scenario 1
> 
> # RUN AWAY
> 
> _" fall in love with someone who doesn't make you think love is hard. "_
> 
> ...

Louis Tomlinson takes a deep breath as he steps out from his car. He'd been inside for a solid 30 minutes just to mentally prepare himself for what he was about to do. He was thinking of different possibilities of how this night could end.

His blind date could be a 50 year old perverted man, or he might be a psycopath waiting to cut Louis' head off— or he might just be an ugly man with a good personality. In which case, Louis hadn't thought of how to escape. Focusing on his shoes and how his body shivers from the brisk air. A man was walking across from him that he hadn't noticed causing louis to bump into him.

"Owww" louis wailed, gently massaging his forehead

"Sorry. Clearly someone wasn't looking at where they were going" 

Louis looks up and takes in the man's face. First thing he noticed was his beautiful green eyes, then there was his messy hair which was going everywhere, and of course the small smile on his lips.

" T'was my fault. Sorry " Louis muttered, choosing to immediately walk away to not make things more awkward and get to the short line by the entrance. Freezing from the wind, he lightly blows on his hands to keep them warm. He checks on his watch which read 8: 20. He was still somehow 10 minutes early, even though he had already spent half an hour in his car, composing himself.

"Going to a club on a friday night alone? " a familiar deep voice said beside him Louis glances at the man who just got in the line by his side. He was uncertain if he should reply, yet he answered firmly " I'm meeting a date tonight " He felt the man look at him from head to toe. " Explains why you're dressed so fancy " he responded Louis subtly looks down on his outfit.

White button down shirt under a light blue coat, some jeans and black boots. _Did I go too overboard?_ Louis bit his lips, choosing to ignore the rather offensive comment. The line starts moving, and only two more people before he could finally enter the club. He hurriedly walks forward, wishing the stranger would just let him, and his choice of clothing be.

Yet the man still follows, and again stood by his side. " My name's Harry by the way " the man said, raising his hand for a shake. Louis kept his eyes forward and only mutters a “mmhh " After a while of silence, the man finally brings his hand down.

"What's yours then?" harry grins, determined to catch louis' attention " Louis " he answered quickly, before finally entering the bar. He immediately hears the loud thumping music making him flinch and the lazer lights that hurt his eyes.

_Why did I agreed to meet at this place again?_

Louis sighs and walks towards one of the bar stools. He wonders if the annoying stranger was still following him as he sat. He frantically looks around, pleased when he didn't see him, nor can he see anything in the crowded really, this is an impenetrable place.

He grabs his phone and checks his messages. He got a text from his blind date saying "On my way, be there in 5"

" so where's your lucky date? "

Louis slightly jumps from his seat, feeling a hot breath whisper in his ears. And there he was again.

" God, I thought I already lost you " louis groaned, rolling his eyes " I taught I lost you too!" harry shrieked Louis finally gives him a death glare he'd been meaning to give since the man insulted his outfit.

" so, I don't see your date " Louis still ignores him and pretends his doing something on his phone— like any introverted human would do. " you know, your date might not show up " Louis felt him nudged his shoulder. He's pissing louis off, and this wasn't in the plan. He supposed to meet his date joyfully and enthusiastically for him to think that louis' actually a fun guy then they'd get married and have beautiful children.

" one time, that hap-" Louis eyes lit up as his phone vibrates in his hand, showing a text saying " Im already here. Upstairs, table #8" " he's already here. Bye. " he firmly said to harry, quickly jumping down from the stool, and strides towards the stairs.

Please, be a decent hot guy. Please, be a decent hot guy. He repeats in his head as he nervously looks for table number 8. Number 6, number 7, and number- Oh no.

Oh no it is. A familiar face was sitting at table number 8 and Louis instantly remembers him. His perfectly constructed face and the almost perfect memories they had. He was about to turn around and retreat but...

" Louis! " Oh no. Louis gulps turning aroundslowly to face him. " B-Brandon? " " oh my gosh! It's been so long! How have you been? " brandon exclaims. Louis nervously laughs as Brandon lead him to his chair with a hand placed on his lower back. His blind date was not ugly, nor an old man, nor a killer. But probably even worse, and he would have never expected it. Brandon was his ex. His blind date was his ex. His stupid ex boyfriend who cheated on him was his blind date.

" I'm fine. " Totally fine. "How bout you, why are you here? What happened to your girlfriend? " Louis questions a bit to eager " she broke up with me, almost a month now " his voice going low and the smile leaving his face " but it's cool. That's why I've been into finding a new partner " he added raising his brows

" mmhh " louis gulps. Shit. Why didn't I thought of THE Brandon, when Lisa first introduced this guy named Brandon ?! Lisa, Louis’ new co worker, told him that Brandon was a sweet guy, they went to college together and the guy was noting but sweet and kind, his girlfriend recently dumped him, he’d been heartbroken for months so she forced Louis to go on a date with this guy. _It’ll be fun!_ she said. But I guess she hadn’t met the other side of ‘sweet guy Brandon’.

That instance, the waiter had interrupted and place their meals on their table, with a bottle of champagne. " so, how about you? Why are you here? " the cheater asks looking into his eyes, Louis heart starts to beat faster. All he could think of now was how he  need to get out of here

" u-uhh... " he frantically looks around, looking for any excuse to ditch the douchebag, who still had this gorgeous smile on his face that louis wants to just rip off his face and burn in the candle that sat in the middle of their table.

Just then, as if everything was in slow motion. A certain curly lad passes by their table.

Before the man could walk out entirely, without even thinking, Louis yelled his name “Harry!"

HArry halts and turns around with a frown on his face. Louis stands up and walks towards him, grabbing his arm. " bare with me " he quickly whispered to the boys ear. He grips his hand and drags him back towards their table.

" I'm sorry Brandon. Me and my... umm b-boyfriend got a into a fight, so I decided to go on a date- " Louis said, out of breath " which I shouldn't have thought of, 'cause that's cheating " he added directly looking into brandon's eyes, emphasizing the word _cheating_

" but, we're ok now. Aren't we babe? " Louis looks up at Harry, his hand intertwined with his while his other hand grips his arm tightly " y-yeah " harry answered after louis shot daggers at him " oh, umm... Won't you guys at least stay for the meal? " Louis furtively pinches harry's arm, signaling him to speak

" ahhh! No! No... I shall take my Louis to our home " harry smirks squeezing louis' hand. Louis cringes inside with harry’s words. He lightly squeezes his arm. _Seriously??_

" my apologies for tonight mate " harry added glaring at brandon he then turns to louis and gently places a kiss on his temple " let's go now baby " harry chirps, starting to walk away, his hand still holding louis'

Louis' heart was still pounding as they walk downstairs and towards the exit. " oh my god " louis exhales immediately removing his hand from harry's grip when they were finally  alone. He grabs his hair as he closes his eyes shut. " I'd never thought I'd see his horrible face again "

After a while of taking slow deep breaths, louis suddenly remembers the man who he had dragged in his mess. The lad turned around and saw the him. But his beautiful eyes were glaring at louis while he was leaning against the wall " w-what? " louis asked confused He felt so small under the man's gaze.

The man rolls his eyes and lets out a snicker " you bumped into me, you practically ignored me trying to be friends with you, then you drag me out of no where and introduced me as your boyfriend to a stranger, and you tell me ' _what_ ' ? " harry remarked, giving him a look of reproach " I'm sorry! Ok, I wasn't expecting any of that to happen " he replied, avoiding the man's gaze

Louis bit his lips and focuses his eyes at his shoes. What was he suppose to do at that moment anyway. He got ready tonight hoping to meet the soon to be love of his life, he didn’t expect the who once broke his heart. " was it that bad? " harry asks, his tone much calmer this time. Louis looks at him hopelessly. " the worst. "

Memories of his relationship with brandon started playing in his head, and he wishes none of this had happened. Harry noticed the sudden change of the lad's mood. " you know what? You should at least buy me a drink. As a sorry and a thank you? " he demanded, changing the mood. louis sighed and decided " yeah. I suddenly want to get drunk. But not here though- I'm not going inside there again " A smirk appeared on harry's lips

" I know a perfect place "

 

 

" you're not planing on killing me, are you? " louis said, his eyes fixed on the building Harry had took them to what looks like an abandoned building.(yes, he surprisingly let harry drive his car) There wasn't much lights around, hiding the buildings view in the dark But what he immediately noticed was that one door.

There was only one door on this three story building, and around that wood door was bright lights of different colors, making it the only thing evident in the dark. " just trust me " the man grinned before going out of the car. Louis gulped and hesitantly opens his door. They walked towards the iridescent , shimmering door, harry opening it.

If the outside wasn't scary enough, the inside was for sure horrifying. They had entered a small room, at the side there was a desk and a man wearing headphones sitting on a chair. By this point, louis was already terrified. His palms were starting to sweat and the thought of running and leaving this mysterious man appeared on his head. Harry approaches the desk and wrote something on a piece of paper " here, write your name " he says looking at louis, offering him the pen. " I-I think I should just go b-back ho-" Louis stutters, slowly stepping back.Yet harry had grabbed his hand and forces the pen in his grip.

The terrified lad only gulps, he hesitantly writes his name on the paper under harry's name. He noticed tons of other names listed on the paper, with different times on the side. He also noticed the name Harry Styles on top of his. _Whatever happens, at least I know his full name._ Louis kept in mind the name, before he finished writing.

He looks up at the man at the chair, the stranger only looks at him with a bored look while chewing his gum. " thank you, Nick! " harry says to the man before walking away. The man might not even hear him with his headphones in and his face still impassive Harry leads him to an elevator. An old elevator with metal bars. As they got in, the elevator starts moving, but instead of going up— it went down. His hand immediately flew to grab harry's arm.The elevator ride was scary. It was shaky and the screeching sound it made only fazed louis. His heart could actually fall off of how it was beating so fast. Finally the elevator stops- and louis' eyes widened as he gapes.

Where they were wasn't what louis was expecting. It wasn't a revolting basement where there lay corpses. Instead it was a massive room, the lights were dimmed and they were colorful decors, neon signs everywhere. The room was filled with people, people dancing, people singing, people drinking— it was basically like a club. Harry lead him, his hand  somehow now holding his. Immediately the two jostled towards the bar. Louis' face was filled with awestruck as he saw more of the place.

" Niall, two tequilas please! " harry yells to the bartender. The bartender had blonde hair, blue eyes, and a huge smile on his face. " sure thing, Harry! " the boy shouts back The curious lad roams his eyes. In the front a crowd was dancing, swaying their bodies to the music. Louis only then realized there was music playing. The thumping music can be heard around the room but, the music was actually soothing, it couldn't hurt anyone's ears. He also noticed a lot was happening in the room. There were booths, arcades, and there was even a gigantic ball pit at the center. Louis gapes, wondering what kind of heaven he was in.

" so welcome to the **Meilleure évasion** . The happiest place on earth. So? What do you think? " harry grins at him " I'm just sitting here. yet I can already tell this is the happiest place in the world " louis stated, his excitement showing " wait till you actually feel it " harry replies with a smile as huge as his. Before louis could reply, the bartender suddenly appeared in front of them. "one tequila for the styles, and one tequila for the beautiful blue-eyed boy" niall announced, winking at him. Louis smiles at him and thanked him for the drink. " stop hitting on everyone Horan " he heard harry snicker.

The blonde lad rolls his eyes at harry and looks at louis again. " you'll have a fun night " he states with a smile, before turning around and entertaining a group of people.

Louis looks down at his drink, his brow suddenly furrowed. Instead of a glass, he was holding a tumbler. His tequila was in a tumbler. A fancy looking tumbler with the words _'your Meilleure évasion '_ written on the transparent plastic. The confused lad looks around, only then noticing everyone in the bar was also drinking their drinks in a tumbler.

" c'mon let's go swim! " Before he could even ask, harry has already grabbed his hand and started leading. Louis holds on to his tumbler while he lets the tall lad drag him. They stopped in front of the ball pit, the thing that excites louis the most. " it's humongous! " louis gapes, admiring the almost 5 feet tall circular ball pit " find me if you can! " harry exclaimed, immediately jumping in the pit Louis hesitates as he bit his lip. Finally he convinced himself to go in it. But he didn't jump— he slowly dips his feet in as if he was testing the waters.

He took a sip of his tequila with his blue straw, before letting his body sink in the pool of balls. A smile creeps on louis' face as he felt his foot touch the floor and fully immersed himself with colorful balls. Before the lad could even process his excitement, in a second a ball was thrown hard to his forehead. Louis gasps looking at the direction of the ball. He saw harry laughing, then completely hides and dives into the sea of balls. Louis frantically looks around, looking for the man .

Suddenly a curly head popped from under and louis didn't think twice, immediately throwing a ball hard towards his head. He was about to laugh viciously until he realized.Oh shit. The head he had thrown the ball to wasn't harry's, but a stranger who now had a frown on his face, turning around to face louis.

" I-I'm so sorry. I thought you were someone else! I-I didn't -" louis frantically says to the stranger " It's ok man, no worries " the man said chuckling before diving in the pit, leaving Louis astonished " is that all you've got? You haven't even move one bit! " He heard harry shout from afar Louis snickers seeing harry's smirk. " oh, it's on styles! " louis yells, before harry dove in again. Louis takes a huge sip from his tumbler, placed it at the side. He started diving in, and he felt like the most contented man in the planet swimming through a pool of balls. He pops his head out and he was greeted with a laughing harry right at his face. His beautiful green eyes captivating louis, it felt like he couldn't breath. Before he knew it, the lad had already splashed a bunch of balls towards his face.

The two went on like that for a whole hour. Swimming and hiding and throwing balls at each other. When they finally were able to catch each other, their bodies already hurting, they walked out the ball pit hand in hand, swaying between them as they walk. The two were in the middle of an argument about one of the biggest world problems— if pineapples should be on pizzas. Harry agrees that they do go well together, while louis on the contrary. Louis was about to say _but you're eating spongebob's home_ , yet the thought was pushed aside as he heard the song change into 'Runaway baby' by Bruno Mars.

Louis shrieked out of excitement and immediately drags harry to the dance floor. " It's my favorite song! " louis squealed through the music. Harry grins widely, admiring louis dancing while mouthing the words to the song. He wonders if the lad was already drunk just by finishing one drink. " you better ran, ran, ran away, ran away baby " Louis stands on his toes and sang the words to harry while he jokingly pushes harry's shoulder, as if challenging him.

With that harry also started dancing crazy. The two danced like idiots, capturing some of the people's attention. " There's only one carrot and they all gotta share it! " they both yelled in sync to each other faces. Harry's jaw hurt from grinning and laughing to hard. He knew that instant, bringing louis here was the best decision he'd made.

Seeing louis for the first time earlier in the bar, he was captivated-he felt like he was in love. He could not resist wanting to make him his. His heart literally broke when he saw how sad the small boy was after seeing his date,he knew he wanted to make the boy happy. Harry looks into louis' blue eyes, now shinning with happiness, and as if he was in a movie, everything else was blurry, all he can see is louis— he felt his heart start to beat faster.

You better run (You better run)

You better run (You better run)

You better you better you better

 

Harry grabs louis' hand and intertwined it with his before he ran towards the photo booth. They entered and sat in the small booth and closed the curtain. When the timer starts, they both made faces, harry smiling goofingly, and louis sticking his tongue out.

Flash

Harry raises his brows while Louis crossed his eyes

Flash

Louis placed his hand around Harry's neck and stick their faces together, then smiling widely.

Flash

5

4

" ahh! I don't know what to do with my face! " louis says giggling

3

Harry only stares at him, a pleased smile on his face.

2

Without even thinking, harry cupped louis' face and pulled him closer, placing his lips to louis', kissing him—Before they hear the camera flashed.

Flash

 

And it was that kiss that made louis' night the perfect night. He wouldn't have ever expected it coming. Running away with Harry wasn't the worst after all, louis thought


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " you know what, just go with me " he demanded, grabbing louis' hand. " No! " louis yells, pulling his hand back. " I am not going in there! " he added glaring at the building. " It's the happiest place in the world, you'll love it " he says
> 
> " From what I know, Disneyland's the happiest place in the world where there's fireworks and colorful surroundings, where prince's and princesses' and kids roam " he argued. " That- looks nothing like Disneyland " louis added glaring at the man
> 
> " You know what? I thought you looked cute - " the man answers
> 
> " excuse me? " louis interrupts, frowning. How could a man call him cute? "

**scenario 2**

# Freedom

"Feel it. The thing you don't want to feel. Feel it. And be Free."

...

 

" Louis, your girlfriend's coming, compose yourself " he heard his dad called.

Louis Tomlinson rolls his eyes and raised his chin, he straightens his back and stood firmly next to his dad. They wore expensive designer suites, both holding a bottle of wine.

Louis looks around the humongous, glimmering room. A dazzling, golden chandelier hung at the center, extravagant decors and statues everywhere, people dressed in expensive formal clothing mingling with each other, while soft classical music plays in the background.It was just other mansions owned by a condescending man. Just like any other people in this room. Just like his dad.

Louis tries not to grimace as he sees his girlfriend's family walking towards them. His dad smiles and greets them.

" nice to see you again Lance, Louis "  
The man said, patting louis' shoulder while louis forces a smile

"you're looking quite... healthy, Louis "  
John said, clearly scrutinizing him. Louis faked a laugh, something he'd been good at, having to go to hundreds of formal parties with his dad

_What does he even mean by healthy ?_

Louis thought. Healthy as in looking buff? Or healthy as in fat? He exhales and hides his eye roll, while the two loquacious men gloated.

" Hi Lou! " louis looks up as hears a high-pitched voice. Only then he noticed Eleanor, his girlfriend. " hi " louis muttered to the petite girl who was wearing an exquisite blue gown.

Even though Eleanor was his girlfriend, it's only the 6th time he'd seen her since they've started dating a month ago.Louis doesn't even know her that well, nor is close to her. They may have went on dates, had held hands, shared a few kisses here and there, they even have a few matching outfits.But louis knew he didn't care one bit about her. He was simply- the word louis grew fond of- forced. His dad had ' _asked_ ' him for it and since he currently doesn't have his eyes on any woman, he agreed to date her.

" so louis are you excited for tomorrow? "Louis was suddenly brought back to reality as he heard John speak to him." what's happening tomorrow? " Louis questions glancing at his dad

" about the engagement? " the old man stated. " engagement? " louis turned to his father, his brow furrowed. " you haven't told him? " john questions

Louis' breath hitched, he frowns at his father who only glance at him with an impassive face." your dad and I agreed that it's time you and eleanor get married " john explained

" we're having dinner tomorrow to further discuss about it " he added. The look on their faces only galled him. John, his wife, and Eleanor,had smiles on, while his dad kept his eyes  at him. Louis could only gape, not processing what he had just said.

" me and john had agreed about it, as well as Eleanor. All we ne- "

" Dad. Why didn't you tell me? " louis demanded, trying his hard not to raise his voice.        " wouldn't you still agree eve-"

" no! " louis barks, now enraged. " louis! " his father warned, now glaring at him

He didn't reply and instead bolted towards the doors. But before he could even take a step, his father had grabbed his arm.

" Don't make me look foolish Louis! " his dad warned with a menace look. Careful with his voice so that no one would hear them.

" I agreed to date her, but I will not choose to marry her " he said through gritted teeth, before harshly pulling his arm back and turning to leave.

" Don't you dare disobey your father louis! You are nothing without me! " his dad yells from behind him. For a second louis halts and thought of going back and just accept the stupid agreement, as well as accepting every order his dad will ask him— just like how his whole life had been. but he quickly shakes the thought and continues marching out towards their car.He pulls the passenger's door open before getting in and slams it shut. The lad lets out a shaky breath as he leans his head back and closes his eyes.

Inside the dimmed car, Louis' mind flooded with thoughts. He thought whether to just do what he's supposed to do, or finally standing up to his father and grouse about how horrendous his life had been. He even thought of just turning his back on his dad and start rebelling.

" umm... are you not going back inside? " louis' head shot up as he heard an unfamiliar voice.

He saw a man sitting at the drivers seat looking back at him. His hair was curly, and he had a pastel pink sweater on. He looks at louis strangely.

" bloody hell! Who the fuck are you?! " louis yells to the eerily man

" I'm Harry. So are you not planing on going back inside, 'cause I ha-"

" where's Oli? What did you do to our driver?!" louis yells, his heart starting to beat faster

" your driver went inside, he forgot to lock the do- " louis immediately grabs the door handle, hurriedly trying to open it. Yet it wouldn't open- the car was locked, in that instance louis started to get terrified. He screams while smacking the window harshly, trying to catch anyone's attention

" look mate, i've locked the doors, but if you're not go- " the man said but louis' deafening screams interrupts him. louis heart was pounding so hard, and he was getting light headed from the lack of oxygen, yet he continues to scream help and practically ruining the door.

" listen to me! " the man scolds, grabbing louis' head, and covering his mouth with his hand. Louis was force to shut up and stare into the man's eyes, his glistening green eyes.

" I'm not gonna hurt you if you just listen to me " the man enunciates slowly, looking into louis' eyes. Louis only whimpers as the man had his hand over his mouth. When louis has calmed a bit, the curly lad decided to speak.

" I'm not a killer, nor a theif " he states. louis' brows furrowed, confusion written on his face.

" I just gonna borrow your car, just for tonight- I promise! " the man exclaims raising his other hand as an oath. " I just need to get to this party and I badly need a ride, this was the only choice I had "

" I was planing on letting you go, but considering how you just reacted, I feel like I'm gonna get in trouble 'cause of you" he explained. louis calms his breathing, panic will not do anything.

" so, how about this? I'll drive there, and you'll stay here- not screaming. Then you can go and drive the car back to your house, and never think of any of this again. Then I won't hurt you? " he added

Louis could only whimper again, not liking the man's idea. who knew where this man was going?

" so, do you agree? "

 

 

Louis groaned as the car suddenly stops, pulling him forward. The mysterious man looks at him from the drivers seat with a frown. " I wonder what I'll do to you " he whisperedLouis could only grunt, not being able to talk with the tape on his mouth. He sat at the passengers seat, his hand tied behind his back, and tape covering his mouth.

He glared at the man at the front seat who had done this to him earlier. But the curly lad only stares at him with a hand under his chin. He seems to be thinking. Suddenly the man stands up and went to the back, sitting beside him. Louis scoots away from him, keeping a safe distance and leaning his back on the locked door.

" so this is my destination " he said nodding his head towards the rear glass. louis quickly took a glance towards the front, noticing they were parked in a dark place, in front of a building.

" as I told— which I hope you we're listening— I was only borrowing your car. " he adds. a minute of silence passed, the two boys only staring at each other.

" so? " the man asked. louis writhed and grunts. " oh, right! " he says before removing the tape on louis' mouth. " where are we? " the poor lad questions, his voice cracking

" the party I was talking about ". louis frowned and glances at the dull building again

" that does not look like a party " he muttered, thinking of all the bad things that could be happening inside the old building. " trust me, it's much more better than what you guys call a party " he heard the man snicker. louis looks at him skeptically

" I'll be going then " he quickly says, before turning towards the door. " wait! " louis exclaims. the man turns to him, raising his brow. " you haven't untied me " he adds, turning to show his tied hands

" right. " he says, before untying the handkerchief he had used to tie the his hands

" I wouldn't have done this if you weren't screaming and hitting me " he adds. louis rolls his eyes before he felt his hands were finally free

" I'll be going then " the man says, but louis quickly stops him again by grabbing his arm

" wait- you're going to leave me here? " 

" yeah. That's what I promised right? You can go and drive home now. " he said, his brow furrowing. " umm " louis hesitates looking at the man. " I-I don't know how to drive? " he mumbles. he hears the man sigh before turning to him

" then text someone! " he scolds already fed up with the boy. louis looks down at his hands " my phones with my dad " he says feeling embarrassed. What 22 year old man still surrenders his phone to his dad? His dad often takes his phone during these kinds of events. He says it’s a distraction, says he doesn’t wanna be seen with a teenage boy who only got his eyes stuck on his phone and has no interest in the event at all (which is true). He hears the man grunt.

" you know what, just go with me " he demanded, grabbing louis' hand. " No! " louis yells, pulling his hand back. " I am not going in there! " he added glaring at the building. " It's the happiest place in the world, you'll love it " harry says

" From what I know, Disneyland's the happiest place in the world where there's fireworks and colorful surroundings, where prince's and princesses' and kids roam " he argued. " That- looks nothing like Disneyland " louis added glaring at him

" You know what? I thought you looked cute - " the man answers

" excuse me? " louis interrupts, frowning. How could a man call him cute? " - but seems like you're just another brat. So I' ll leave now, and you- find a way to go home to your mansion and whine to your daddy. Bye. " he complains before unlocking the car from the driver's and opening the door.

louis looks at him go down the car before walking away. He starts to get anxious again. He looks around the dark place, worrying 'bout how he'll be able to go home. He took a deep breath before he rushed towards the man who was already at the shinning door.

" wait! " he shouts. The man turns around with a glare. " I-I'll go with you! " he hesitates, standing in front of the lad. " just, promise to drive me home! " he warned

" ok - but you're not going in there like that " the man demands

 

 

" what brand is this? " louis questions before putting his hands through the arm holes of the pink sweater. Harry rolls his eyes at the little brat who sat beside him.

" It's a famous brand actually. I'm sure you've heard of it— It's called thrift shop? " he smirks when the lad had fully worn his pink sweater. He saw the boy's eyes widened, staring down at his sweater. He had let the brat wore his pink sweater, since what he was wearing earlier was completely embarrassing. _A full on black boring suit, seriously??_

" c'mon " he chuckled before holding the boy's hand and getting down the car. He locks the car then hand the keys to the lad. Louis took the keys and slowly removes his hands from the mans hold as they walked.

His eyes roam around the lad's back. Now that he was only wearing a shirt, his tattoos all over his arms were showing, louis cringes at how dirty it looks. As he had opened the door with multiple lights on it's frame, louis' eyes immediately wonders around the small room they had walked into.

" Liam! " he hears the man call. " Harry! " the other lad calls back, a smile appearing on his face. Only then, louis' knew the name of the man who he had been with all this time, replaying the moment when he introduced himself earlier in the car.

He looks towards the man who sat at the one desk by the corner. Liam's hair was in a quiff, and he hand a huge gold chain dangling around his neck, and just like Harry, he had multiple tattoos scattered on his arms. louis blinks at the two boys who did a complicated (?) handshake

" why are you here? Where's Nick? " Harry asked Liam who was already writing his name on the paper. " The lad took a day off. First time in years " he answers, glancing at the boy Harry had entered with

" umm...boy? Name please? " liam asks looking louis. louis glares at him. _Boy??_

" His with me " Harry stated before turning around to the lad. " What's your name again? " he asks

" why do you need my name? " louis said walking towards the desk where the two lads were. He crossed his arms and raised his brow at the _Liam_

" umm, it's my job? " Liam glares back. Harry tries to hide his laughter, which he quickly got a glare from the little lad. " Louis. Louis Tomlinson "

" L-O-U-I-S. It's french " he added, knowing the man would ask for the spelling.

" How do I know no one's gonna murder me here? " louis asks with frown on his face " This is the happiest place on earth. The **Meilleure évasion**. "   
Liam answers while writing his name on the paper. Louis only arched his brow at him. " trust me-" Liam says raising his head to look at the boy's eyes

" you'll have a fun night. "

before louis could even say anything, Harry had already grabbed his hand and drags him towards the old elevator. " Thanks, Li! " harry yells from the elevator

" good luck h" he saw liam smirk before the elevator starts moving. Louis slightly jumps as the elevator started moving downwards. The boy had never seen an elevator like this before, the new experience fazed him. He looks down, noticing Harry was holding his hand again.

" umm, can you not hold my hand? " louis awkwardly said. He saw harry look down on their hands before swiftly letting go

" ok. " he stated and the elevator finally stops

Louis' head shot up as the gates opened. The place was dimmed, only some neon lights and lazer lights lit up the place. It reminded him of Las Vegas, a place where everyone was happy and was always partying. A smile creeps on louis' face as his eyes roam around the massive room. He doesn't even noticed he was grinning from ear to ear.

The lad suddenly came back to reality as bodies where bumping his. The entrance was so crowded, he was drowning in bodies. He starts panicking when he couldn't see a curly head at his front.

_Oh no. I'm lost. Where is he?_

Louis hurriedly jostles forward, not even knowing where he was going. " Louis! " he snaps his head towards the familiar voice. Straight ahead, he saw the green eyed lad.

" are you coming or what? " he said looking back at him, his brow furrowed. louis strides to harry, keeping his eyes locked on his broad back. But he walks so fast that louis was far behind, constantly bumping into people.

" wait!" he wails as he quickly grabs harry's hand to stop him. " your so fast mate! " he complains panting. harry blinks down at him. Then he suddenly smirks, making the boy frown.

" I thought you didn't like holding hands? " he teased, squeezing louis' hand in his. Louis quickly pulls his hand, he looks away avoiding the man's gaze

" c'mon, let's go get tattoos " he stated. Before louis could even complain, HArry had already started walking away. He frantically follows him, not wanting to get lost.

" Hi Calum " he heard harry greets a boy who had brown hair and tanned skin. He seems asian but louis doesn't wanna be racist and assume—

Louis looks around and noticed the walls of the booth they had entered. The walls were covered with multiple tattoo designs, and he also saw men who had tattoo guns. Louis immediately can tell that this was a tattoo place.

" wanna get a tattoo? " harry says, standing beside him. louis' face scrunched as he imagined his father's face when he finds out that he had gotten a tattoo. " my dad would kill me " he whines. " you could get a temporary one " harry suggested. Louis shakes his head.

" whatever you say little boy " he heard harry chuckle before walking away to get a tattoo

louis only snickers and rolls his eyes. He continued looking at the different designs pasted on the walls. Some we're meaningful symbols, there were complex one's, there was one that says _It Is What It Is_ in cursive, in which louis finds exquisite. But there was this one design that he really liked- it was a dagger. He doesn't know what had drawn him to it, but he liked it so much that he thought of actually getting it.

" wanna get that one? " a voice suddenly ask beside louis. louis turns and sees the guy harry had greeted earlier.

" I-I don't really wanna put something permane- " he says but gets interrupted. " I'll make it temporary then " he swiftly said before immediately dragging louis to a chair. The lad shakingly sighs as he sat on the chair.

 _A temporary one wouldn't be bad right? It'll go away in one wash._ He thought as he felt his pink sweater's sleeve were rolled up.

" I'm Calum by the way " he says as the guy sat beside him holding some materials. " louis " he replied feeling a damp towel on his forearm. He starts getting nervous as calum does things on his forearm. He could only hope for the best.

He raises his head from his arm and looks straight. He notice harry sitting on a chair at his front , he had his forearm out and a guy was drawing something on with a gun.louis subtly looks into his eyes but quickly drift them away as he saw harry was already looking at him. He awkwardly coughs as he looks elsewhere.

The whole time calum was putting his dagger on, louis can feel harry's eyes on him, making his face beet red. The whole time he tries to avoid the man's gaze and focus on something else. He didn't know if his heart was pounding because of the tattoo, or because of that.

" There. All done " he heard Calum chirped after awhile. Louis stretches his arm out looking at his dagger tattoo. It was surprisingly not bad- beautiful even. He unconsciously smiles, admiring his dagger. He thanked calum as he stood up, and walked towards harry.

" you almost done? " he asked, his voice suddenly cracking. "almost" he replies, a coy smile on his lips. Louis felt his face get hot as he fidgets with his hands. Finally after a few minutes Harry's tattoo was finished.

" what did you get? " louis asks as they walked out of the tattoo place

Harry didn't answer, instead he raised his arm to show louis. The tattoo was still slightly red, yet louis couldn't help but admire it. It was a rose. It was a huge exquisite rose on his forearm. " Wow, that's really beautiful " he says looking closely at the rose.

" what did you get? " harry asks, looking at louis

" just a dagger. It's not really special, I just liked it "

 

 

 

It had been hours since louis and harry had been roaming around the place. And honestly Louis is starting to think that this is the happiest place on earth- well second to Disneyland. They had played various games here and there, they watched a short comedy show live, even dived in the massive ball pit.

They ordered a few drinks (which was in a tumbler??) which then turned to a lot, and now Louis was bubbling about something Harry hasn't quite catch up to. Louis had never been so drunk, that he can't even think clearly, laughing about anything and everything. And talking to harry had really made him happy.

" Now, *hiccups* tell something about yourself " Louis says, turning to harry. harry chuckles at how drunk louis looked with his hand under his chin and his drowsy eyes

" well, I'm Harry Styles. I'm 23. I like tattoos, I _also_ like gummy bears. I like girls- and boys, which makes me bi. I like the band the script, and- what more do you want to know?" he answers with a smile

Louis' eyes suddenly opens fully, as he straightens his back

" you'r...gay ?" he suddenly spoke

" I just said I'm bi but- I guess so? " he answers, shrugging his shoulder, not really making a big deal out of it

" well... I-I'm straight" louis stated, feeling the need to suddenly say it. He saw harry snicker and roll his eyes

" sure. "

" no, I'm serious. I have a girlfriend. " he stated with a frown. _Fiance actually_ , his brain tells him but he pushes the bad thoughts back.

" yeah. I get it. " harry replies, taking a sip of his drink while Louis only sinks back to his seat. In that moment, they heard the party song change into the song ' Give Me Love' by Ed Sheeran, making the couple's in the room start to slow dance in the dance floor.

" How about we dance to this before I drive you home " harry says, standing up and offering his hand. Louis gave him a questioning look.

" no homo though " harry quickly adds, making louis chuckle and take his hand

They walk towards the center, before harry placed both his hands on louis' waist. Louis felt his heart beat faster as he hesitantly wraps his arms around harry's neck. He avoids harry's gaze, as their faces were inches away. The small lad felt his cheeks warm

" I've never danced with a guy before " louis says, his voice suddenly becoming weak

he hears harry chuckle, still feeling him staring at him. A minute passed, the two boys just danced slowly while the beautiful song played.

" how was your taste of freedom? " harry asks. a smile appeared on Louis' face. A genuine smile.

" I've never felt more happy in my whole life. You were right, this is the happiest place in the world." he chirped, finally meeting harry's eyes

" But Disneyland's just slightly behind though " he adds, making the curly lad laugh

My, my, my, my, oh give me love,

My, my, my, my, give me love,

Louis sings the words, closing his eyes and leaning closer to harry.

" you looks so beautiful right now" he hears harry whisper through the song

Louis opens his eyes and immediately founding himself lost in Harry's green eyes.

" no homo though" he adds, snickering. Louis felt his heart flutter, shaking his thought of how more beautiful harry looked under this dim light and louis’ blurry vision.

Give a little time to me or burn this out,

We'll play hide and seek to turn this around,

All I want is the taste that your lips allow,

My, my, my, my, oh give me love,

" I'd kiss right now if you weren't straight" harry muttered, looking straight into louis' blue eyes.

Louis stares into his eyes before slowly looking down at his soft lips. Without knowing what he was thinking, his mind only hearing the chant of ' give me love', it was as if nothing else mattered except for this moment where their face were inches apart and his heart was beating rapidly. Then it happens. Neither one of them expected it.

" Good thing I'm not "

Louis dives in to kiss him.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I am accepting suggestions of scenarios. There is more coming, better be prepared to take another shot ;)


End file.
